That was Odd
by Rainspiral
Summary: Prowl, Hound, and Wheeljack were coming into Earth when Soundwave hit hound directly and blew the rest of coarse
1. why hello there

Bayville New York, a small town several hours from New York City, a small enough town. All so it is where the Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters resigned. A very nice mansion where children work on their studies year round and all so attend Bayville High school during the year. As one would expect all the students here are in fact gifted, and engage in studies during the day while getting some time to relax.

AS am matter of fact in a pool in the back yard several of theses students were all ready relaxing. One named Bobby was getting ready to do a cannonball into the pool. As soon as he hit the water though the pool froze solid causing several people to grown and one under the water, Ray, to panic. A moment latter though a girl, Amara, turned into molten lava and melted the entire pool. Bobby surfaced and looked embarrassed.

"Umm oops?" Bobby tried.

At that point half of the mutants around the pool started to attack Bobby while he turned into a human Popsicle and attempted to escape on an ice ramp.

While they are battling now would be as good a time as any to explain what is going on. The people at the Xavier School are in fact gifted, just not necessarily with intelligence. All of the students and facility are mutants with fantastic powers, teleportation, telepathic, telekinetic, a lot of tele powers, healing, ice powers, human lava, shape shifting, energy wilding, and many more.

In fact on mutant named Dannie Medlow has a very unique energy, and is about to have her bedroom window broken.

Dannie looked up from a book in her room witch over looked the pool and shrugged. Suddenly she ducked as some of Jubilee's fire works came through the window.

"SORRY! Did not mean to do that Override!" Jubilee shouted up to Dannie window.

"ITS ALL RIGHT!" Dannie shouted back. She finished the last page of her book and went into the hallway, pausing while Kitty and Rouge chased after Bobby demanding a CD's return.

"I wonder how he manages to do that." Dannie asked no one in particular. She went to the roof and sat down happily watching the sunset.

After an hour or so she was about to go down stairs when she saw something, not unlike a shooting star peeling off of the sunset.

"Odd." Dannie sad watching the comet, "I thought you could only see comets at night." Suddenly another comet came into view.

She watched them for a moment and then suddenly her eyes went wide, the comets were getting increasingly larger.

"Oh shit monkeys." Dannie said jumping off the roof while the comets just skimmed over the top of the mansion barely missing it, at that point she noticed a third comment she had not seen before and jumped off the roof all together.

The meteors crashed in the woods and Dannie ran after the path of carnage to see three huge craters.

"Undergrowth will get to have some fun." Dannie mumbled, as she looked into the crater closest.

A huge green robot started to unfold it self-clutching at its side. The robot grounded.

"Hey you okay there?" Dannie called out sliding into the crater on her side. The robot took out a cannon waving it around before facing Dannie who did not blink, "You know big fancy guns don't scar me any more, I have to deal with Badgers claws every day."

She moved in on the robot al saw its injured side; "This may or may not hurt, never got the chance to ask the toaster every time I fixed it."

Dannie's eyes turned from brown to blue and her brown hair fanned out behind her as she slowly used her mutation to welled the damage to the robot. The robot in question short-circuited.

"All well he will wake up in a bit I suppose. " Dannie said climbing out of the crater and dusting off her hands eyes back to normal. As soon as she was out she saw to more, none damaged robots, each with weapons out.

"Hi, I'm Dannie, I think your friend down there should wake up in about an hour." Dannie said she started leavening when she felt something small dig into her shoulder, "OW!" she shouted and pulled out a tranquilizer dart, "Aw shit." The world started to go fuzzy for Dannie but she focused hard and started yelling in her head to the mansion for help and running towards it.

Charles Xavier contacted her SOS and talked to her using his telepathic powers, _"Dannie are you all right?"_

_ "NO I AM BEING CHASED BY. . . big__ huge ughh. . .__I am getting sleepy__ . . . damn tranquilizer__. . ." _Dannie thought back starting to slow down and collapse.

_"Dannie stay conscious help is on the way, Dannie stay with me DANNIE!" _Professor tried to keep Dannie awake but Dannie mind fell into darkness_. _

Rainspiral :DRAMATIC MUSIC DON DON DOOOON !!

Dannie: Is she all way like this?

Yuki: Grunt.

Luna: Welcome to the club.

Lilly: Oh it is not that bad.

Luna: She put gum in my ears! Do you know how painful that was to get out?

Rainspiral: What can I say? I am a nasty little trickster.

Yuki: Glare.

Lily: Well all us other oc better get back to our own stories but before we go. . .

Yuki: Rainspiral does not own transformers, or Xmen Evolution.

Rainspiral: She she TALKED! OMG!

Lilly: AHHHHHHH!

Luna: Lets just go.

Dannie: Oh boy.


	2. bang your dead

Dannie woke up in several hours blinking and vision clearing. She sat up and clutched her head sitting up.

"Damn fells like Undergrowth was partying with Berzerker in my room for three hours or something." Dannie mumbled into her hands and sat up looking around. She was in a car, a jeep to be exact she knew, but beyond that she had no idea where she was or where she was going.

She then noticed the car had not driver and was moving at a very high speed down a empty highway in the middle of the night.

She looked more closely and noticed that the high way was not quiet empty, a big white van was going down the high way, one she noticed had blue thin stripes going down each door and looked like someone had tried to decorate a plumber can. The other was a driverless motorcycle.

"Huhh, not every day you get kidnapped by a jeep with no driver and his friends," Dannie muttered to her self, "And I am talking to no one. Great, Logan was right I am crazy." She smiled a bit, but at least being crazy has perks."

"_And what would toughs be?" _Asked a voice from the radio.

"Oh not much," Dannie said with out blinking, "Just that I can try this."

She jumped out the open window blasting a wave of energy to break her fall out of the car and propel her into the suburban area off the high way. She heard the sound of breaks slamming and what sounded like a lot of gears moving. Dannie did not stop to look back, having learned from experience and cartoons there would be nothing you would want to see.

_"And we are running, running, running, and did I mention we are running." _ Dannie thought very loudly to her self, _"Any wandering mutant telepaths that want to give a girl a hand would be more than welcome at this point!" _

Dannie saw a small closed up abandon arcade and weighed her odds, twenty five present chance it is the home to some kind of criminal gang or other criminal base , twenty fiver percent chance there would be some one their either indifferent or could help her, twenty fiver percent chance it would just be a good place to hide, and twenty fiver percent chance it would be a very very very bad place to hide. Dannie decided despite the odds it was better than waiting around for another tranquilizer dart and ran into the building.

No one was inside narrowing the options to fifty chance of good and bad things happening. Dannie ran and hide in an air vent that was open and smelled like mice and rats were in habitation.

"_Not the worst accommodations I have ever had."_ Dannie thought to her self as she crawled into the shadow, "_Besides if Shadow were here he would be right at home." _

The arcade door opened and a large black robot ducked into the room, he was shorter than the green one Dannie had heeled, but still taller than any one Dannie had ever meet. He all so had gold painted on him a mask visor thing, and what looked like ninja starts in his lower thighs.

He looked around the room and then at the floor. Dannie cursed her self silently for not thinking of the dust trail she could leave. At that moment though a large white and blue robot seamed to fall into the building causing a large amount of roof ruble and wall to fall on Dannie trail.

"_"Thank you universal god of clumsiness for affecting though other than certain individuals at the mansion whose names salt not be invoked incase it displeases you."_ Dannie thought relived that for them moment she was hidden.

"Sorry Prowl." The white and blue robot said to the black one, "I tripped over this divide between the paved black vehicle transportation system next to the white pedestrian transport system."

"Wheeljack." The black robot, Prowl, growled out, "You managed to cover a direct trail to the organic. Now we will have to waist time in finding her with scanners."

The green robot spoke up, "Wouldn't scanners be faster any way? Even if it is not, they are plenty fast any way."

Prowl just growled, "Not now Hound." A funny looking clear light started to scan the room and Dannie made her self as un reachable as possible. The light stopped over where Dannie was.

"The organic has managed to hide her self in the wall." Prowl said the light dimming, "should be easy enough in retching her."

Hound did his own scans, "Hold up there Prowl, this organic has her self wedged in some kind of circulations system, On falls move and we crush it by mistake."

Dannie was now ticked, "Okay now ya went and pissed me off," Dannie shouted, "Kidnap me, call me organic, and now an it. I am a mutant proud of it and the name is Dannie. Oh and FYI I AM FEMALE ALL SO KNOW AS A GIRL!"

The mechs cringed from outside.

"And I have been hearing everything you said out loud in English for the last oh five minuets." Dannie added with fake forwardness. Suddenly she noticed her hands sparking, "And damn it now I am starting to over load, again second time this week."

Prowl looked shocked, "Begging your pardon."

"Oh I say something wrong, well in my case it means I am about to load this place up with so much electricity ,or what ever energy I make, that it will combust in about eight seconds and be nuthin but ashes. Including you guys." Dannie said trying to reveres the problem.

"Oh, "Hound said, "For a second there, wait what?"

Prowl had all ready turned into his motorcycle alt mode and had started driving with Wheeljack not far behind. After a moment Hound followed and as Dannie promised the building evaporated into nothingness.

Dannie stepped out and pushed a pile of ashes off of her. All ready the area around her was becoming covered in trees.

"And the weirdness continues. And this is definitely new." Dannie sad as a large trees suddenly grew.

She heard the sound of engines behind her and turned eyes all ready turning blue.

"Ya know you guys have really managed to put me in a BAD, mood," Dannie said, "I would drive away now."

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot?" Wheeljack tried.

It did not look like it was going to work.

Rainspiral: *Sigh* they never learn.

Dannie: I will say, I am still ticked I can't stop the energy current.

Prowl: Witch is what exactly.

Dannie: Who invited the ninja?

Rainspiral: I did he, he needs to do the disclaimer.

Prowl: Witch is?

Rainspiral: Oh just stating the obvious witch is the fact I do not own transformers and by extension you're sole.

Prowl: *glitch*

Rainspiral: I WIN! What do I get?


	3. Glitch

Dannie was staring the robots down as best she could when she felt her self over doing it on the constant stream of power. The trees behind her stopped growing. Dannie landed against one and watched the robots in front of her while trying to call up any of the energy she had left.

Before she had much opportunity though and Decepticon pulled up and started firing on the Autobots.

"Thought you escaped my in orbit huh?" Blitzwing said and then changing personalities quickly to a more military style, "Well you did not and now I am gona crush you like a bug, "he changed again to his crazy side and said, "And then we will put you in a stamp book with all out other squished Autobots in out collection!"

Dannie blinked and started trying to send a message to the professor long distance, "_Professor I am back awake confused and have four giant robots about to battle it out to the death in front of me. Any ideas?" _

The professor who had been using cyrobro earlier and had detected Dannie when she used her powers heard her and responded, "_Help is on the way do not engage Dannie, we will be there soon. Try and get out of there." _

Dannie saw the black and yellow robot tack a step forward.

"_No need to think that twice!" _Dannie said. She started running as fast as she could. The green one turned into a jeep and chased after her.

"We don't want to hurt you we need to protect you!" Hound shouted catching up.

Luna decided now was not the best of times for banter and kept running forward.

Suddenly she saw another dart miss her by centimeters and fly off at someone ells.

Logan, or Wolverine.

"Hi Badger! You out for a nice run to?" Dannie asked as Logan slashed the trank in half with his claws.

"No, I needed a bit of a fight. Don't call me Badger, it is Wolverine, not matter what Boom Boom says." Logan said annoyed.

At that point the other X-men should up and Dannie charged into the group and sat down tired.

"Ugh, remind me not to investigate giant though cool looking robots ever again." Dannie said on the ground.

"Can do Override." Kurt said teleporting besides her.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Hound shouted pulling out a cannon.

Dannie glared and shouted back, "MY FRIEND NIGHTCRAWLER YA PIDNINY NUCKELHWADED SLEZZBO!"

"You have been watching cartoons again haven't you." Jean said sighing.

Dannie did not answer than but started trying to gather energy again.

Her eyes glowed blue and her hair swung out.

"YA! Power is back!" Dannie said and started gathering the energy in her hands.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Prowl shouted appearing from no where with Blitzwing passed out behind him, "Allow me to explain if you will."

Dannie glared, "I don't trust them he kidnapped me just cause I healed captain Green Day over there."

"It was not that you healed him, but how you healed him." Wheeljack said, "Your energy is every similar to that of Enorgon, a substance that or species uses to keep our selves alive, and the previous only known source was the All Spark."

"So you wanted me for batteries!" Dannie said getting a bad feeling.

"No." Prowl said, "Let us finish please. Out species, Transformers is at war with to fractions, Autobots and Decepticons. Autobots want to live in harmony with organics and the decepticons want to destroy your world in the short of it."

"Still does not explain why you kidnapped Override here bub. You know I am the best at what I do, don't make me show you what that is." Logan said pulling his claws out

"The reason we took her is to make sure the Decepticon following us did not pike up on her energy signature. If Blitzwing had found and taken her she would be in a very bad position." Prowl said, "We need to take her to our officials and get her a guardian in order to protect against that happening."

Dannie rolled her eyes, "And you had to tranquilize me carry me off to some unknown place, from about the safest place in the universe. Because you were afraid some big evil robot was gona use me as batteries."

Prowl nodded, "Yes."

Dannie smiled, "Works for me but I don't make the decisions. PROFESOR THE GAINT ALLIAN ROBOTS FROM ANOTHER PLANET AND STUFF NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

The Professor rolled his wheel chair from an ally where he had been listening.

"I know Dannie," he said, "I have read Prowl's mind I know he specks the truth."

Wheeljack looked intrigued, "Mind reading? I did not know organics could do that with their own species let alone ours."

"Were mutants if there was something normal I would be worried." Kurt said his tail flicking back and forth.

Rainspiral: Ya no more random circle running!

Dannie: How do you know?

Rainspiral: I don't I just wana get your hopes up.

Dannie: And this is why she does not own anyone but me. Oi.


	4. the fun has arived!

Wheeljack, Prowl, and Hound all agreed to come and visit the Xavier institute for a short time until their leader; Optimas Prime could make it to them with the rest of the Autobots. Every one seamed fine with this except for Logan and Scott, but that was mostly do to paranoia.

Dannie actually was getting along well with every the cybertronans and asking and getting a lot of questions.

"So you guy's can just scan and turn into any vehicle you want?" Dannie asked inside Hound.

"Not quiet, we all get a wide selection, but only seekers can fly, and every one ells gets land vehicle. All so Prowl could not turn into a car, because he is not big enough, " Hound answered, "Now what is camping?"

"Camping is when a person, or persons go out into the wilderness, or not very populated area to sit back and relax in nature for an extended amount of time for at least one day or more." Dannie replied, "Logan does a lot of that."

Dannie phone started ringing and she answered the phone, "Hello Dannie here."

"Hello Dannie tell me, what other side affects can mutations have on a organic such as your self?" Wheeljack said sounding like a nerd in a computer factory.

"Ask Hank when we get there I keep telling you he is the expert not me." Dannie said hanging up the phone.

"You get used to Wheeljack." Hound said plainly.

"Yeah I suppose, "Dannie said, "By the way, isn't Prowl, and well you and Wheeljack to, a tad conspicuous since no one is driving you? I mean You and Wheeljack can get away with it a bit, but Prowl is a motorcycle with not driver and that is not something most people would pass by unaware."

After a moment Prowl zoomed by with what looked like a police officer ridding him.

A man materialized beside Dannie causing her to jump.

"Relax it is just me," Hound said through the holoform, "Holoform, it looks like a organic, walks like one, and talks like one, but it is just me."

Dannie relaxed and looked at the holoform. Hound had brown hair, blue eyes and appeared to be around 17. Well built and tall he could easily be a kid from the basked ball team, or football team.

Looking out the window Dannie saw now a holoform in Wheeljack with crazy red hair, blue eyes, and a more bulky build. He appeared some where around 45 on Dannie mental age scale.

Prowl had slowed down and Dannie saw he had shot black hair, blue eyes, and a bit of a Japanese appearance. He looked around 21, and was definitely the shortest.

"Awesome!" Dannie said, "A bit like Forge and Mystic mixed together, and there is a though." Dannie acutely shuddered a bit at that though, "A creepy one at that."

"Mystic?" Hound asked.

"Well her actual code name is "Mistic" or something like that. She is all so a blue mutant wit red hair, but she can change her appearance and voice to anything at will." Dannie explained, "She leads the Brotherhood of Mutants, evil FYI they want mutants to rule the world and totally forget about humans. Not as bad as Magneto though, he wants to kill every human. Marorders just want to be treated fair, and X-men want peace with humans. All and all if you're a mutant that is your path a action to take, two bad, one okay, and one good. Arguably."

"Arguably?" Hound inquired.

"Look it is a long story, and not one I am best to tell." Dannie said. Hound rolled into the Institute drive way and parked in a near by garage.

"You guys wana stay here? Or your holoforms I suppose could stay in a guest room." Dannie asked.

"Here is fine young one." Prowl answered.

Dannie nodded and said, "Well you guess need any thing let someone know, a couple of kids here are nocturnal like Shadow, they can give you a hand."

Dannie ran inside and a girl that looked about 21 came into the garage and looked at the autobots who had gone into their normal state.

She gave a polite bob of the head and placed a sine on the door leading into the garage and went to a door leading outside, placing anther sine there.

She nodded again and left.

"Okay, who was that?" Wheeljack asked.

Prowl shrugged and went to the far side of the room to meditate. Hound went over to a wall and fell asleep. Wheeljack just shrugged and thought to him self for a while before slipping into recharge.

Rainspiral: Woot! I win! So any way they have arrived at the institute! What wonderful and strange things will happen now!

Hound: What do ya mean?

Ranspiral: Is is a secret!

Prowl: Unlike the fact you do not own any of this?

Rainspiral: I own the plot and Dannie!

Dannie: I never agreed to that!

Rainspiral: To bad, I win.


End file.
